


meet me in the astronomy tower where i can spill my secrets and you can kiss me senseless

by crabsthinkfishfly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, i love peter but this is all about wolfstar, idiots in love? I guess so, okay my friend said remus is really horny but that wasn't my intention, sorry but its gotta happen, this doesn't have a beta soooooo who wants to beta for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabsthinkfishfly/pseuds/crabsthinkfishfly
Summary: Oh look it's a totally original, never been used before trope***Sirius and Remus are pining for each other, this much we know. We also know they're idiots, so obviously they don't realise the other's feelings, that much we know too.So how much of this are we willing to go through? The answer: two fanfictions until I took matters into my own hands.





	meet me in the astronomy tower where i can spill my secrets and you can kiss me senseless

Remus stretched his legs out in the sunlight, marvelling at the way the sun caught on the lake. Or maybe he was marvelling about Sirius’s eyes. It was a toss up these days, really.

“You all know the Christmas Ball is coming up soon,” James said absentmindedly as he played with his hair, “Who are you lot taking?”

Sirius shrugged, and Remus followed suit.

He did feel a vague, faraway disappointment that he wasn’t able to take who he wanted, but he didn’t much like dances anyway.

He was a coward anyway, it wasn’t like he’d ever tell Sirius how he felt. And he was fine with that. Probably.

“Oi,” Sirius elbowed him and laughed, “Pay attention, would ya? You’ll hurt James’ feelings.”  
Remus supposed he had zoned out. He’d only been watching the first years around the lake for a moment.

Remus laughed with Sirius, “You fool,” He whispered, “I’ve been listening the whole time.”  
Sirius grinned, “Prove it.”

James frowned, “Shut it, you two. We all know you’re hot for each other, but for the love of god, please listen.”

“Yeah Moony.”

Remus raised an eyebrow, “Shut the hell your mouth, Padfoot.”

“I was gonna say make me, but I honestly don’t know what to say to that.”

Remus grinned again (shut up he was practically in love, he was allowed to smile), “Just ‘cause you’re a super edgelord with an honest to god leather jacket when all we wear is this uniform doesn’t mean I can’t confuse people with my words.”

Sirius raised his eyebrows, “Confuse people with my words? Excuse you just because I care about the dark depths of society.”

Remus shook his head and Sirius scooted forward.

“For the love of god stop flirting,” James said in disdain.

“Fine,” Sirius said, “Remus who are you taking to the dance?”

Remus smiled and shook his head, “No one.”

“Oh yeah? Too scared to ask?”

Remus shrugged, “Something like that.” Also he’s beautiful and unapproachable. And probably straight. And, oh yeah, hadn’t had one serious relationship.

Sirius pouted, which unfortunately Remus found unbelievably hot. He was adorable and completely himself around Remus which made Remus feel nice and, unintentionally, validated him forever.

James coughed, “Am I in this conversation at all?”

“Who is she?” Sirius asked.

Remus smiled again and shook his head, “We should go back,” Remus suggested. Mostly because he wanted to dodge the question, but partly because by then it was getting dark.

The sun’s going down, and the sunset really is lovely.

Sirius began to protest. It’s cute, and Sirius pouted again, but it’s not going to work this time.

He was blushing furiously by now, and Sirius poked his cheek, “Oi Moony, why are your cheeks so red?”

Remus batted his hand away, “Wouldn’t you be if your best friend was asking you about your crush?”

Sirius went quiet after that.

***  
That same night Sirius and James were hiding behind an armchair in the common room, whispering furiously and poking their heads out to steal glances at Remus, who sat reading all the while, blissfully unaware of the conversation about him.

“He won’t tell me,” Sirius whined to James. He’d been plotting all night. 

Well, he’d tried. It was just a bit hard to do that when he kept getting distracted by Remus. Well, it wasn’t Sirius’s fault he’d been distracted by those freckles. (Side note, maybe he should see if he really had a thing for freckles, or if it was just Remus he had a thing for.)

Yeah he hadn’t really gotten around to a plan.

“I’ll help you,” James announced, “If it makes you shut up.”

“Thank god,” Sirius practically fell at James’ feet. “Do you know how hard it is sleeping right next to him? And not being able to do anything?”

James grinned, “And horny Sirius makes a comeback. Haven’t seen him in a while.”  
Sirius spluttered, “I am not- I haven’t- I’m not!” He settled for a glare.

James grinned, deciding to draw it out a bit longer, “Com on, just have a wank in the shower,” He teased, not really meaning it.

“Why, is that what you do whenever you go to see Lily?”

James went red, “Shut up.”

The room falls silent, and the only noise really is Remus turning pages.

“You realise you could literally tell him. Use your words.”

Sirius scoffed, “Use my words? Oh come on, James if I tell him I like him it will make everything awkward,” He crossed his arms, “I’d have to make sure he liked me back first. Which he doesn’t.”

“Okay nevermind.”

“James,” Sirius said dryly, “He’s literally in love with the girl, whoever she is. Jesus Christ James, I’m not stupid, he’d go ‘oh, about that, you know that girl you’ve been pestering me about? This is her. We’re in love and we’re getting married come autumn’.”

“Sirius, you know it’s already Autumn?”

“Even worse!” Sirius wailed, “I don’t have any time to prepare myself for the wedding.”

“You’re being ridiculous. The marriage is hypothetical anyway.”

Sirius fixed his mouth in a pout and shrugged.

“Okay, what if we make him tell us?” James asked, raising his eyebrows meaningfully.

“You don’t mean…?”

“Veritaserum? Yeah.”

Sirius shook his head violently, “No! No that’s illegal and selfish and I could really hurt him. That’s not a way to earn his trust. What if I hurt him? I don’t want to make him do anything he doesn’t want to do.”

James shrugged, “Will you help me get some anyway? It’s for something else.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes, “It’s unrelated? Sure, I’ll help.”

James flashed Sirius a grin, “Slughorn’ll have some for sure. The bastard has all sorts of things he’s not strictly meant to,” He said as he reached for his invisibility cloak.

***

Sirius was just a bit terrified. Not that he would say anything to James.

On their way out, he and James passed Remus and Marlene, their heads lowered as they talked quietly. Maybe it was about some book they had been reading?

Sirius chewed his lip, what if it was Marlene? No, it couldn’t be, but it was probably Remus, he mused, as Marlene did the double tuck.

Wait, no, she was looking over at Nick from across the room. Fuck romance as so complicated.

James tugged Sirius’s arm to pull him out of the common room.

“Why isn’t Peter with us?” Sirius whispered.

“He’s sick.”

“Sick?”

“Nothing major, even if he acts like he’s dying.” James stopped in front of a door, “Here it is.”

“Alohomora,” Sirius whispered. “Accio veritaserum.”

James shot him a withering look, “Half of the fun is in the process,” He whispered.

“Half of the fun is not getting caught.”

The handle turned and James and Sirius froze. It was just Slughorn, but if he’d come in a moment earlier he would have caught them shrugging the invisibility cloak back on.

As it was he rummaged around in his drawer and took out a tea bag with strange coloured leaves.

In all honesty, he probably just wanted to get high. Not their problem.

“That was easy,” James said back in the common room as he flopped lazily over the couch.

“What are you guys doing back this late?” Remus’s sleepy voice asked from across the common room.

“I could say the same thing. What are you still doing up at,” James checked his watch, “1am?”

Remus had evidently been reading, as he blinked at them curled up in the same armchair from hours ago.

Sirius appraised him quietly and decided to try again, “So you and Marlene were looking very cosy earlier.” He tried to muster some kind of conviction, but he didn’t really believe it.

Remus snapped his book shut, “Why are you still trying?” He walked away without a second word.

Sirius frowned and sunk into an armchair.

He actually didn’t move all night. He didn’t sleep either. He was extra like that.

James ended up staying up with him, but Sirius didn’t say a word to him. It wasn’t James’ fault, but Sirius really just needed to sulk.

***

In the morning Sirius catches James murmuring to Remus, something along the lines of, “Sirius sulked all night. It was pathetic. Ya gotta fix it, I’m not staying up all night for him again.”

Sirius elected to ignore it, metaphorically shrugging it off and literally shrugging on his leather jacket. It’s kind of because he knows Remus likes it, but he really needs the confidence if he’s honest.

They all sit in the great hall in silence. Well, just Sirius and Remus really, James and Peter are whispering in the corner.

Sirius avoids everyone’s gaze, and he’s about to leave (he’s got defence against the dark arts) when Remus stops him.

“Can we talk? In the astronomy tower?”

Sirius hesitated, “Let me grab my things.”

Remus nods and disappears down the corridor.

Sirius is about the follow him, but James caught his arm, “It was an accident,” He says.  
“What was?”

“I was bragging to Peter and… He knocked my arm. It’s in his drink, Sirius.”

“Remus’s?”

James nodded.

“The veritaserum?”

James nodded again.

Sirius expression dropped. He had no idea what on earth he was to do. The thing he had argued so vehemently about had come true, and what on earth, what on earth was he supposed to do?  
Go meet Remus in the astronomy tower apparently.

He’s sitting on the window when Sirius got there, his legs dangling far above the courtyard.  
Sirius wasn’t planning to talk. Or he would at least only talk when he had to. He didn’t want Remus to say anything he would regret on account of James’ mistake.

“My chest hurts,” Remus whispered.

“What?”

“It hurts. I don’t know why. I think… I think if I don’t say I’ll explode. Dramatic, I know.”

“Don’t say it,” Sirius blurted. "James put veritaserum in your drink by accident. Just, just don’t say anything. Don’t say anything you'll regret."

Remus looked down at the floor, “How long?” He whispered.

“Five minutes? It was only a few drops.”

Remus nodded and still didn’t look at Sirius.

They were both silent. Sirius was going to leave. Or he was at least thinking about it.  
Then, “Ask me who I like,” Remus whispered.

Sirius doesn’t say anything for a while. “Remus, tell me about her.” He’s reluctant to really learn her name while Remus isn’t in control.

“Hm,” Remus hummed. “Tall, quite pretty, nice grey eyes - really, I could look at them all day - and honestly whenever I’m around him it’s impossible to be bored. It’s quite annoying really, sometimes I just want to read,” He smiled sadly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the ‘him’.

“And he wears this stupid leather jacket,” Remus continued, “Even though he doesn’t need it Jesus fucking Christ.”

They’re both silent again.

“Are you going to ask me or not?” Remus snapped.

“Who is it?”

“You really are thick, aren’t you? It’s you. You’re a dumbass.”

“Oh,” Sirius said. “Um, I’m not gonna argue with you there.”

“And before you get all righteous,” Remus said, “The whole thing wore off before I started talking. This is all my choice.”

Sirius looked up, “You… you did? So, I didn’t do anything wildly immoral to the person I’ve been practically in love with for three years?”

Remus looked surprised, “Oh, I-” And Sirius is kissing him.

They broke apart and Sirius looked a bit embarrassed, “Erm sorry about that. I didn’t mean to… was it alright that I did that?”

Remus scoffed and grabbed the front of Sirius’s leather jacket, drawing him closer. 

“You have no idea how many nights I spent awake thinking about you,” Sirius sighed against Remus’s lips.”

“You use your left hand or your right hand for that?” Remus joked.

“You and I both know you got that joke from Stand By Me.”

They left the astronomy tower in time for their next period, their fingers intertwined.


End file.
